


The stars aren't shining

by RandomCrytic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), References to Depression, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCrytic/pseuds/RandomCrytic
Summary: Frisk notices Sans's behaviour getting more closed off and leaning towards concerning. They brushed it off until one night when they overheard Toriel and Papyrus talking. Frisk found out Sans didn't return home and Papyrus can't find him anywhere. They snuck out of their home and went to the place they're sure Sans ran off to, hellbent on getting answers.Spoilers: Sans evades successfully





	The stars aren't shining

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I'm supposed to continue writing my Invader Zim series and all that but...writing Undertale is more fun.

Bony ass on grass, back against a tree and lighter in hand, Sans looks miserable even while star gazing.

This open field with a few thick trees and a lot of tall grass is his favourite 'alone time' spot. There's no light pollution from the city to hide the beauty of the sky and he gets to hide in the grass fully when he lays down. The fact that he's sitting up where he can be seen is a clear call for help.

Frisk is sure they aren't the one that's supposed to be here and see him like this, but...they already did a lot of things they shouldn't have done. For an example: they snuck out of their house again to worry about Sans.

With that in mind, they approach their sad skeleton duncle just as he blows another smoke from his sockets into the night sky.

His shoulders tense when he hears Frisk's shoes step on a thin branch, then forces his body into relaxation and says, "Sup kid" Sans doesn't turn his head to look at them and doesn't immediately shortcut away so Frisk sees that as an invitation to sits down in front of him. He's so amazing at playing calm that they would fully believe he is fine if they didn't see his shaky hand struggle to hold the half burnt cigarette between his slightly crooked phalanges.

_They will have to ask him about what happened to his hands in the (hopefully) near future_

Right now though, Sans needs someone to talk to.

 _'Are you ok?'_ Frisk signs, even though they know Sans isn't ok at all. It still feels mandatory to ask but as expected, Sans lies. "All chipper bud"

At least his eyelights are focused on Frisk now, and they look too hazy for comfort. He's getting worse and worse as time continues even though Frisk stopped resetting. It makes them worry that they're doing something else wrong.

 _'You look terrible'_ Frisk says bluntly.

Sans's grin tightens. "Wow that's harsh buddy" Frisk gives him a look so he backtracks. "I'm fine"

 _'Did I do something?'_ They finally ask with underlying guilt. Sans sucks in his last smoke a bit too quickly and looks away while putting his cigarette out against the poor tree he chose as victim for both his laziness and bad life choices.

Smoke escapes his mouth while he says, "Nah kid, it's not you" careful to not let the smoke hit Frisk's face.

Frisk observes him, then looks down. They don't believe him. Sans doesn't reassure them.

When they look back up Sans is gazing at the stars, but he doesn't look happy.

Frisk remembers their first run, the one they finished with a true pacifist run on their first try. Back then, after all monster kind got settled down on the surface just like now and Frisk brought their whole family here to star gaze, Sans looked up at the same stars and looked genuinely happy.  
Now, he just looks tired. Like the stars are a testimony of bad luck instead of them being the stars straight out of his dreams.

_The guilt Frisk feels is **suffocating**_

Sans sees their eyes watering so he reaches out and pats their head awkwardly. "Kid, I'm serious, you didn't do anything" His grin tightens more. "It's just..."

When Frisk looks up at him with those big brown eyes, tears threatening to fall, something in Sans breaks and in a second Frisk is scooped up in his boney arms. His hoodie is warm and smells strongly of ketchup and bone, the scent of comfort and trust. Frisk thinks of the smell of marrow. They start crying.

"Jeez- c'mon bucko, don't cry" He brushes those shaky crooked phalanges down Frisk's hair and mumbles in his comforting deep voice. "Y'know I don't do well with tears..."

Frisk sniffles and hugs him back, burying their face into Sans's ketchup stained shirt. They use their hoarse voice to say, "...I'm sorry..." it shakes from disuse. They were supposed to be the one to comfort Sans, not him comforting them.

"Frisk..." Sans sighs, obviously not needing a person to make him feel things right now. He tightens his arms around them as if he can keep all their broken pieces together with one of his rare moments in which he shows that he cares. He still sees his feelings towards the kid as a fucked case of stockholm syndrome considering that they murdered him and his family countless times, most of which he doesn't even remember. All of his logic and his inner judge can't stop him from feeling greatly attached to the little mess of puppy eyes and soft brown hair he came to love as his own, though. Because he knows deep down that Frisk really did change, and somewhere, somehow they managed to break trough all his walls, tripwires and alarms and became...family.  
So he doesn't show his inner fear, he doesn't show how much their love hurts him and comforts them the best he can. "...it's ok, I just need time. You're keeping your promise really well. You're doing great" He assures them, cups their cheeks and lifts their head up enough to place a skeleton kiss on their forehead. Frisk lets out a vulnerable little sob and cuddles their face into Sans's neck.

They stay like that for a while, Sans rubbing their back and whispering assurances whenever Frisk tightens their grip on his hoodie. When they stops crying, Sans doesn't stop his comforting touches. The comfortable silence that follows stretches into another 15 minutes, then Sans breaks it when he notices the change of temperature.

"C'mon kid, it's getting cold. Tori's gonna kill me if I get you sick" Frisk doesn't protest when Sans moves them aside so he can stand up, only for him to pick them up and let them rejoin his comfortable arms. He shortcuts them both into Frisk's room and expertly tucks Frisk into bed like he did many times before. When he puts the covers over Frisk's tired form and makes sure they're warm and comfy, he sits down on the edge of the bed and rests his knuckles on their temple to get a clear view of their face.

"Catch some Z-s bud, you need to let those bones rest y'know?"  
Frisk smiles brokenly at the dark circles bellow Sans's eyesockets and signs, 'you are the tired one dad' They rub their eyes with their arm and Sans wipes their remaining tears when they're done. He didn't correct them about the 'dad' thing this time. "N'you're the kid here, kid" his grin softens. "M'going to watch over you for a bit. Make sure that you get some sleep"

 _'Will you go home after?_ ' Frisk asks, their eyes screaming sleepy. 'Papyrus worries about you'

Sans hesitates, then nods. "Yeah, sure"

_'Promise?'_

"Kid you know that I-"

Frisk pokes his nosehole, then signs again. _'Promise?'_

"...Promise"

Sans stays until Frisk's breathing slows in a constant rhythm and their expression goes slack, peaceful while getting lost in the blissful land of dreams.

He can't not keep his promise, knowing how the last time he broke one went.

He returns home with a headache and mixed feelings in his soul. Lucky for him, his brother waited patiently for him to return. The smell of smoke and alcohol radiated off of the short skeleton.

Papyrus tucks him into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all didn't realize by now: 
> 
> I'm a sucker for dad Sans and there aren't enough fanfics based about it to quench my thirst.


End file.
